psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Stormmer/Stormmer's Classes 1st Lesson : The Five Main Key to Evolution
Hello there, I am Stormmer, and I thought about making some classes about different things that I consider rather important. One of the first things I am going to talk about is the usage of offensive abilities, because most of you people like it. First of all, almost every single ability can be offensive oriented. Do you think you cannot hurt someone by healing? Have you ever heard that if someone doesn't feel paina t all, or doesn't feel anything, it's like his nerves doesn't react the right way. That means he cannot sense objects, he cannot feel them when touching them, he cannot feel wormth, nor cold. That's because you would overheal his nerves in not sensing any pressupre, climate change, anything. You basically can do damage with any ability, you just need the intellect to do it. But intellect isn't everything. We also got skill. You can create a psiball...wow, most impressive. But can you make it into a perfect cube? Even more, can you make it in a hallow cube with a denser energy level at the middle of the lengths? This is skill, the capability to use abilities in a more complex way, and in a more easier fashion. It is all about reflexes. This, unlike intelligence can be easier trained. Why psi blast an enitity, when you can just have lots of small chain-like constructs, and affect him in a more passive way. Here comes the next thing. Accuracy. Why hit him in the face with a fireball, when you can just make a spontaneous combustion around the area of his heart. Accuracy is quite hard to train, but this allows you even more complex and effective techniques to be done. Or why blast that guy with a gust of wind...just make the air isnide him impossible to exhailed. Done. Another attribute, a lesser one that is, power. Actually, if you do not have some power, you cannot do anything. But this doesn't mean that power is all. Power is the thing you need for the start, then just train in the other attributes. I haven't got lots of power, like making psiballs hurt or anything, i do not need it, I understand on a bigger picture how energy works, i can alter it, manipualte it, I can just shutdown someone's abilities, so who even needs lots of power when you got other , more important attributes. Knowledge is power. Wisdom is not knowledge. But wisdom is also power. Spme people say that wisdom directally effects you abilities. Some say that wisdom is bullshit. What I say is that wisdom, to say the elast, it affects you in a psychological way. The idea of you being aware of existence, understanding how things work, accepting reality, this makes you more peaceful. This means less mental stress( and other effects), and thus making you more capable of using abilities. Note: Some abilities require powerful emotions or not being peaceful. This is another case. Those are the main 5 attributes I consider important. Actually, those can help you out also in other situations, not only in psionics. I don't know what the next lesson will be about, but I will figure it out. Those lessons are weekly. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts